Many network services and applications require a high-speed, low-latency connection (e.g., data, video, and voice). In addition, there is often a desire to access such network services in many diverse physical locations. However, some locations may not be equipped for such access. For example, some locations may not include any dedicated wired or wireless broadband access. In addition, it may be logistically inconvenient or expensive to connect certain locations to a broadband network using wires or cables (e.g., using coaxial or fiber-optic cables). Further, there may be a desire to access such network services in a temporary or remote location, such as away from a home or office.